custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Linny's Mulan Story (SuperMalechi's version)
Linny's Mulan Story is a Custom Barney & Wonder Pets film that was originally released in theaters in September 30, 1997. This was distributed by Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies. Plot Linny tells Barney and his friends a story about the time she found a courage to risk everything in honor of her friends. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Linny *Tuck *Ming Ming *Ollie *Shawn *Min *Tosha *Jason Songs # # Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *BJ Has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-present voice and Late 1993-present costume. *Linny has her Season 2-present voice and Season 1-present design. *Tuck has his Season 1-present voice and design. *Ming Ming has her Season 1-present voice and design. *Ollie has his Season 1-2 voice and design. *The Barney costume and his voice used in this movie was also seen in "Up We Go!". *The Season 3 Barney & Friends musical arrangements from "Up We Go!" are used. *The Wonder Pets musical arrangements from all Season 3 episodes are used. *The Linny voice used in this movie was also heard in "Save the Monster". *The kind of stores where the SuperMalechi's version of the Custom Barney home videos are released to stores in the United States, and Canada were including But not Dannebrog, Nebraska because SuperMalechi does not like Dannebrog, Nebraska because It's gone forever because It got sold out. Only just other countries in Nebraska because It was not discontinued. *on the SuperMalechi's version of Saturday, September 1, 1990, When the skinner Barney costume was not available because It left officially left the franchise, . It gets updated on the chubbier and new Barney costume when It's first appeared on Saturday, September 1, 1990: Script *See this script. Friday, March 7, 1997 VHS and DVD Cover Arts for the Barney & Friends Episode Video, "Hoo's in the Forest?" contains the 1992 Barney & Friends Season 2 episode of the same name, and this episode video was re-released Front Cover * Quotes Quotes 1 *Linny: (as James' driver is pouring coffee onto her glass) I love coffee. *James: I see you do. (notices a bee on his smoke box' left side) AAAAAAAAARGH! Get it off me, Linny! *Linny: Don't worry! (catches the bee, but a snake crawls onto James' wheels) *James: YEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOWWW! Help, help!!! AAAAAAAARGH!!! *Linny: James!!! Don't worry! I'll get rid of the snake!! *James: (shaking from funnel to footplate) GET IT OUT!!! GET IT OUT!!! GET IT OOOUUUT!!!!!!!! (Linny pulls the snake out of James' wheels) You are in disgrace! You may look like a bride, you will not bring in your friend honor! (puffs off, furious) *Linny: Barney, James is lying to me because of his mishap. *Barney: Don't worry, Linny. It is not your fault. *Linny: I know. I will still bring in my friend honor. *BJ: Yup. Home Video Previews 1998 Paramount/Nickelodeon release Opening #The Rugrats Movie teaser trailer 2 #Nick Jr on Videocassette trailer #Rugrats Mommy Mania VHS Preview (coming to video this April) #Paramount Means Family Entertainment preview #The Wonder Pets Videos Promo #Paramount Home Video Feature Presentation logo #Copyright Warning Screen #This film has been modified...screen #Paramount Pictures logo (1986-2002, with Viacom byline) #Nickelodeon Movies logo (as seen on The Rugrats Movie) #Opening Credits Closing #End Credits #Little Airplane Productions logo #Paramount Pictures logo (1990's closing byline) 1998 Lyrick Studios release Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning Screen #Dark Blue Imterpol Warning Screen #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995-1999) #Lyrick Studios logo (1997-1998) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo #This film has been modified...screen #Paramount Pictures logo (1986-2002, with Viacom byline) #Nickelodeon Movies logo (as seen on The Rugrats Movie) #Opening Credits Closing #End Credits #Little Airplane Productions logo #Paramount Pictures logo (1990's closing byline) 2000 Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection release Opening #Navy Blue FBI Warning Screens #Walt Disney Company Intro (1997)/Join Us for a Special Preview bumper (with the 1994 WDMC music) #101 Dalmations 2 teaser trailer #The Employer's New Groove trailer #Coming to Video & DVD trailer #Toy Stro 2 VHS/DVD trailer #Buzz Lightyear of Star Command trailer #Stay tuned after the feature logo (Linny's Mulan Story style) #1996 Feature Presentation logo #Walt Disney Masterpiece Collectuon logo #Green Format Screen #Paramount Pictures logo (1986-2002, with Viacom byline) #Nickelodeon Movies logo (as seen on The Rugrats Movie) #Opening Credits Closing #End Credits #Little Airplane Productions logo #Paramount Pictures logo (1990's closing byline) 2002 Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment release Opening #2001-2005 Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment logo/Now Playing in Theaters bumper #Linny's Pocahontas Adventure trailer #Coming Soon to Home Video bumper #Oliver and Company VHS/DVD trailer #Now Avaliable on Home Video bumper #Columbia TriStar Family Favorites! trailer #Bear in the Big Blue House videos trailer #Barney's Sense-Sational Day trailer #FBI Warning Screen #Surround Sound logo #This film has been modified...screen #Paramount Pictures logo (1986-2002, with Viacom byline) #Nickelodeon Movies logo (as seen on The Rugrats Movie) #Opening Credits Closing #End Credits #Little Airplane Productions logo #Paramount Pictures logo (1990's closing byline) Teaser Trailer *(the trailer starts with a silhouette of Linny with thunder striking. Then, it fades to a scene of the Season 4-6 playground as seen on Barney & Friends, as it is raining outside. We see Linny waking up and see that it's raining outside. Then we see a scene of Linny walking in the school classroom. Then, we see Linny walking to the school table) *Barney's Voice: You have a great deal of your life, Linny. First you....(Linny grabs a tiny sword, which is the same size as a toy car) Took Jason's arm up. (Linny cuts a piece of celery in haft) Then, you.... (We see Linny puts a solider outfit on. Then the door opens to reveal her on a toy dinosaur) *Linny: Yes! *Barney's Voice: ....played a solider to go to the army. *(we see Linny trying to grab Shawn with a crane hook from the snow avalanche) *Barney's Voice: Next, you have heard that Bowser tried to destroy the army. *Bowser: (growling) GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHH!!! *Barney's Voice: Then, you stopped Bowser. I wanted to thank you for all the great things you've ever done. *Linny: Thank you, Barney. *Barney: The greatest Guniea Pig of all. *(we see the title logo for Linny's Mulan Story. Then it fades off to the words saying "Coming Fall 1997 from Paramount and Nickelodeon") Home Video Trailer Paramount/Nickelodeon version *(we see the 1995 Paramount and Nickelodeon balloon logos, but lightning strikes on them. Cut to Linny walking under the school table) *Announcer (from trailers of movies such as Good Burger): From Paramount Home Video, comes a story of the leader of the Wonder Pets, who found the courage to risk everything, in the honor of her friends. *Linny's Voice: (as we see Linny riding on the toy dinosaur, which is magically alive) It's gonna take a miracle to get me to the army. *Ollie: Did I hear you say a miracle?! *Linny: Ollie, would you help me risk everything? *Ollie: Sure. I am a bunny, and bunnies sure do help. Anyway, we are helpful to each other. *(as we see the avalanche disaster) *Baby Bop: We're under attack!! *Linny: I got an idea! (uses a rocket with Baby Bop inside it. And it flies off) *Baby Bop: LINNNYYYY!! *(cut to Bowser) *Bowser: Who are you?!?! *Ollie: Your worst nightmare! *Announcer (from trailers of movies such as Good Burger): Paramount Pictures in association with Nickelodeon Movies present Linny's Mulan Story. Coming to video March 24th 1998. Lyrick Studios/Barney Home Video version *(we fade from black to see Linny walking under the school table) *Sharon, Lois & Bram: In this Barney Classic, comes a story of the leader of the Wonder Pets, who found the courage to risk everything, in the honor of her friends. *Linny's Voice: (as we see Linny riding on the toy dinosaur, which is magically alive) It's gonna take a miracle to get me to the army. *Ollie: Did I hear you say a miracle?! *Linny: Ollie, would you help me risk everything? *Ollie: Sure. I am a bunny, and bunnies sure do help. Anyway, we are helpful to each other. *(as we see the avalanche disaster) *Baby Bop: We're under attack!! *Linny: I got an idea! (uses a rocket with Baby Bop inside it. And it flies off) *Baby Bop: LINNNYYYY!! *(cut to Bowser) *Bowser: Who are you?!?! *Ollie: Your worst nightmare! *Sharon, Lois & Bram: Barney in Linny's Mulan Story. Now on home video from Lyrick Studios. 2000 Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection version *(we see the Walt Disney Home Video logo, as lightning strucks. Then, we cut to see Linny walking under the school table) *Mark Elliot: From Walt Disney Home Video, comes a story of the leader of the Wonder Pets, who found the courage to risk everything, in the honor of her friends. *Linny's Voice: (as we see Linny riding on the toy dinosaur, which is magically alive) It's gonna take a miracle to get me to the army. *Ollie: Did I hear you say a miracle?! *Linny: Ollie, would you help me risk everything? *Ollie: Sure. I am a bunny, and bunnies sure do help. Anyway, we are helpful to each other. *(as we see the avalanche disaster) *Baby Bop: We're under attack!! *Linny: I got an idea! (uses a rocket with Baby Bop inside it. And it flies off) *Baby Bop: LINNNYYYY!! *(cut to Bowser) *Bowser: Who are you?!?! *Ollie: Your worst nightmare! *Mark Elliot: Nickelodeon's preschool masterpiece Linny's Mulan Story. Going onto home video July 3rd 2000. 2002 Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment rarity *(we see the 2002 Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment logo, as lightning strucks. Then, we cut to see Linny walking under the school table) *Brian Cummings: From Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment, comes a story of the leader of the Wonder Pets, who found the courage to risk everything, in the honor of her friends. *Linny's Voice: (as we see Linny riding on the toy dinosaur, which is magically alive) It's gonna take a miracle to get me to the army. *Ollie: Did I hear you say a miracle?! *Linny: Ollie, would you help me risk everything? *Ollie: Sure. I am a bunny, and bunnies sure do help. Anyway, we are helpful to each other. *(as we see the avalanche disaster) *Baby Bop: We're under attack!! *Linny: I got an idea! (uses a rocket with Baby Bop inside it. And it flies off) *Baby Bop: LINNNYYYY!! *(cut to Bowser) *Bowser: Who are you?!?! *Ollie: Your worst nightmare! *Brian Cummings: Nickelodeon's Linny's Mulan Story. Going onto home video November 1st 2002. Category:Wonder Pets Episodes Category:1997 episodes Category:1997 films Category:1997 Movies Category:1997 Home Videos Category:1997 Home Video Category:Barney and Friends Season 4 Category:Barney Videos